1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to video game user input. More particularly, this invention relates to managing multi-player video game input in a single-player gaming scenario.
2. Description of Background
Generally, video games may require a certain amount of technical expertise or “gaming ability.” Occasionally, if a novice user wishes to advance in a video game beyond a personal plateau, it may be beneficial to receive lessons or input from a more experienced player. However, it may be difficult to accomplish more advanced gaming strategy or overcome difficult obstacles by simply receiving auditory instructions.